Black Lace and Toys from Space
by vespertine dreams
Summary: Jack goes undercover in a club to find an alien artefact and Ianto likes his disguise. Warnings- Cross dressing, sexual content, Slash Jack/Ianto . See summary inside for full details.


Originally written for a prompt on allaboutjack on livejournal.

Prompt: Someone in Torchwood has to go undercover. Lucky for Jack and his lover (can be either Gwen or Ianto, but not both) Jack's the only one with the voice and legs for it. Singing Jack in drag! The TW team discover a talent they never knew Jack had, and Jack's lover discovers a kink they never knew they had. Bottom!Jack please. Added bonus if Owen is horrified to find himself turned on (because who doesn't like to have a laugh at Owen's expense).

* * *

Black Lace and Toys from Space

Owen sat in the dimly lit club, his back to the rear wall, and watched, engrossed in the performance. His drink sat forgotten on the table in front of him, his entire focus on the stage at the front of the room. Beside him, Tosh and Gwen also viewed in silence, though Gwen smiled each time she glanced at Owen. Had his attention not been so caught by the singer, he might have been worried about that.

On the stage, a dark haired woman in a short black dress and killer heels sang to her audience, her tones low and seductive. Owen, along with every other male and some of the females in the club, could almost believe that she sang to him alone. When she finished, he applauded as loudly as everyone else, frowning as Ianto stood and headed across the room.

Owen watched in surprise as the woman came down from the stage and joined Ianto at the bar, flicking her dark hair back flirtatiously. She reached over to touch Ianto's arm as she sat down on the barstool beside him, her back to Owen and the others. Ianto ordered them drinks and the woman accepted hers with a kiss to his cheek, leaving a faint lipstick print on his skin which she then rubbed off, laughing. Ianto's eyes lit up with each touch.

"Did you see that?" he asked Tosh and Gwen in disbelief. So that was why Ianto brought them here tonight, to see her. He'd said that Jack was busy and wouldn't be joining them.

Tosh nodded, looking almost as surprised.

"I'm impressed; coffee boy's got good taste," he continued, tilting his head to get a better look at the woman's legs, black lacy stocking tops barely showing as the dress rode up slightly. "Nice legs. _Very_ nice."

Tosh glared at him and he rolled his eyes. "What? I'm just saying…"

When they left the club a short time later, waiting outside, Owen sidled closer to Ianto.

"So?"

Ianto just raised an eyebrow in question.

"Who is she? You could at least have introduced us," Owen complained. "Or maybe you're afraid she'd prefer this," he said, indicating to himself, only half teasing.

Gwen watched the exchange between the pair of them; Owen reminded her of a child, pouting because someone else had a bigger toy than he did. Especially when he added,

"Does Jack know you're cheating on him?"

Ianto just smiled. "Yes." He looked up as a side door to the club opened, and the sound of heels clicking on the pavement alerted them of someone approaching.

"Well Owen, here's your chance," he said as the woman from earlier joined them. "Hey Jack, Owen thinks you're hot," he announced.

Owen's mouth fell open in shock as he finally got a close up look at her. Oh _bugger_. Still, a little voice in the back of his brain pointed out that Jack did make a bloody convincing woman, all dressed up as he was with the wig and the makeup and he really did have nice legs... _Shoot me now_, he thought.

He knew he'd never live this down, not judging by Gwen and Ianto's laughter shot him a seductive smile through crimson painted lips and pinched his arse cheekily.

"Hello, sexy," he purred, causing Owen to blush furiously and Gwen to laugh even harder.

Tosh took in Jack's appearance, looking more confused than anything else.

"Not that you don't look fantastic," she said, "but why?"

"Blame Gwen," he said. "You remember that alert last week? Well, the debris that came through the rift ended up in the club, somehow, but the owner is kind of a jerk. We've met, a long time ago. I doubt he'd remember. There was no way he'd let Torchwood in so Gwen suggested that someone go in and snoop about a bit without actually being Torchwood."

"And you couldn't have applied for a job as a barman?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "Where's the fun in that?"

They headed for the car, Gwen driving as the only one who hadn't been drinking. As he walked, Jack noticed Owen giving him surreptitious glances every now and then before looking away suddenly, red faced whenever he got caught. Jack added a little more sway to his hips. He smiled; tormenting Owen was amusing, but the urge to embarrass the doctor vanished as he felt a hand on his arse.

"What kind of a girl do you think I am, Mr Jones?" he asked, batting Ianto's hand away in mock offence.

Ianto leaned closer and grinned. "One that's going to get fucked six ways to Sunday when I get her home," he replied in a low voice. "In those stockings and heels and that little black dress, I might add."

Jack's step faltered slightly. So, his quiet, restrained Ianto had a kinky side, did he? He returned Ianto's grin; this should be fun.

"Hey, Jack, I almost forgot to ask," Gwen said as she dropped him and Ianto off at Ianto's flat. "Did you find the alien device?"

He nodded and patted the pocket of his jacket. "Got it. I'll log it in tomorrow when I get to the Hub."

"I can take it back now, if you like," she offered, but Jack insisted it was harmless and so she left to take the other two home.

He followed Ianto inside and as soon as the door closed behind them, he found himself pressed back against the wall. Ianto wasted no time in closing his mouth over Jack's, kissing him needily until they were both breathing hard.

Ianto took a step back and stripped Jack of his jacket before taking in the sight of him. After being pounced on moments earlier, Jack's lipstick was smudged. Ianto smiled, catching his reflection in the hall mirror; he was currently wearing the rest of the lipstick, smeared on his mouth.

"I should have got a picture of you before you got all messed up," he murmured.

Jack tugged on Ianto's tie, bringing him closer again. "Play your cards right and I might just let you dress me up another time." Hearing the little groan that Ianto let out, Jack looked at his lover. "You really get off on seeing me like this, don't you? Kinky little minx."

Batting his kohl-rimmed eyes at Ianto, he turned and sashayed into the living room, knowing that Ianto's gaze was taking in every wiggle of his arse. Ianto managed to stay where he was for about two seconds before hurrying after Jack. When he found him, Ianto grabbed Jack's wrist and pulled him back in for another smouldering kiss. He ran his hands down over Jack's waist and hips until he could slip them underneath the dress. Running his fingers across the lace top of the stockings and onto Jack's warm skin, Ianto encountered little else as his hands traced further upwards over Jack's backside.

"Tell me you didn't."

Jack shook his head and carefully lifted the dress to reveal a skimpy lace thong that Ianto was surprised had even held onto Jack's modesty for this long. If Jack actually had any modesty, he mentally corrected.

"Take it off."

Doing as he was told, Jack removed the scrap of black lace and tossed it aside, dropping his dress back into place. Only now, the close-fitting black material tented over Jack's freed erection. Jack reached down to cup Ianto's cock through his suit trousers,

"You want me to help you out with that, Ianto?" Jack asked. "You want to see me on my knees in my little dress while I suck you?"

Ianto shook his head. He couldn't believe that he was turning down a blowjob- Jack was fantastic at them- but there was something else he wanted. He spun Jack around so that he leaned over the back of the couch and reached for the lube he carried in his jacket pocket. He'd started doing so a while ago; you never quite knew when you'd need it when you were with Jack. He told Jack to hold out his hand and squirted some onto his lover's fingers.

"Now, get yourself ready for me."

Ianto forgot to breathe as he watched Jack sliding his fingers in and out of his own arse, fucking himself and groaning happily as he did so. Ianto's cock strained against his clothes, almost painfully hard, and he quickly unfastened his trousers, releasing it.

"That's enough, Jack."

Jack either didn't hear him or he was having too much fun to stop, because Ianto had to grab his hand. Jack whimpered, begged, for Ianto to hurry up and fuck him but Ianto took his time. He ran his hands teasingly over Jack's buttocks, relishing in the sight of that stocking clad rear, dress now bunched up around his waist, being offered up to him. Positioning himself, he sank into Jack in one long stroke. God that felt good; Jack's warm channel was snug around his cock, the other man shifting beneath him, trying to encourage Ianto to move.

"Ianto, please…"

Ianto's fingers dug into flesh hard enough to leave marks as he took Jack hard, doing as he had daydreamed ever since he'd seen Jack in this gear. Jack managed to get a hand around his cock, trapped between his body and the couch, and palmed it, working himself in time to Ianto's thrusts.

"Ianto!"

The feeling of Jack tensing, squeezing tightly around his dick as he came brought Ianto's orgasm crashing down on him and he cried out as he emptied himself into Jack.

After stripping himself and Jack and getting them into the bedroom, Ianto remembered something.

"You never did tell me what came through the rift. What was it?" he asked, leaning back against the pillows.

At that, Jack grinned widely and hurried out of the room. He returned a moment later carrying a small silver sphere. Ianto took it from his outstretched hand, examining it suspiciously.

"It's harmless, I swear," Jack said, still grinning. "These things are fun."

"So what does it do?" He eyed Jack; the grin was making him nervous. "Jack?"

Jack reached over and stroked a finger around the top of the sphere and Ianto felt it morph shape in his hand, warming slightly as a faint hum vibrated through it. It felt as though he were holding a living, moving creature. One that seemed to be nuzzling his hand.

"What the hell?" Actually, that felt kind of nice. As soon as he thought it, the object's attentions became more noticeable. Now that was more than nice.

"Think 'Endorian telepathic Rampant Rabbit'," Jack told him.

Ianto dropped the object in surprise and looked to Jack. "It's an alien sex-toy?"

He hissed in a breath as the device shifted in his lap. It moved, spreading and pulsing again. Jack nodded.

"You want to see what else it can do?"

Three hours later, Jack set the silver sphere into the drawer next to Ianto's bed and flopped back down onto the bed.

"We're keeping that, right?" Ianto asked, settling in next to Jack, exhausted.

"Hell yeah."

-End.-

* * *

Authors note- My first book has gone on general release and so, if anyone is curious, look on my profile- there's a link back to my author websites.


End file.
